


The Archangel & The Mortal Woman

by HelenofTroy



Series: Dominion (fanfiction) [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because I have lived among mortals,I came to love one more than another, Alex, who was like a son to me, and to Laurel, that tiny woman meant to die for her own faith in the wrong place, who was nobody next to me, but who gave me back to me my own faith and changed my heart and my fate forever, that´s the story of how an Archangel  learned what is love for the smallest  Father´s  daughter". (Archangel Michael in Heaven, after the Alex´s victory on the Heaven & The Earth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Archangel & The Mortal Woman

In home. Finally, in home. Michael felt his true being restore in himself, again. Gabriel was pure light already, and his love by his brother was mixed by his love to Father, again. All them were One .  
Father embraced him with His Light, with His Endless Love, and before become in that primary light that Michael was once, when he was born, The Savior, Jesus, gave him his last breath of humanity, before take his place Before Father´s House, and defend the First Heaven as he always made, with his Weapons, he could to see what was his Life on Eath, and what would happen after his Leaving, called by Father, as his First and Most Beloved Archangel, the only One in Portray the Word. Michael asked to Jesus see how Alex and Laurel were living , before take his primordial being. Seven years had happen since Alex´s victory. He could to visit the Earth just one day more, but saying the same Truth that was is Real Being. He couldn´t tell any lie. He wouldn´t be a man for the humanity anymore, but the First Archangel Michael. 

"In the Earth, every human breath was restored, every devasted land was covered with grass, a spring gushed every mountainside.  
Alex Lannon had won. The Angels were turned in Light, and they received the Word "Come with me, My Children, Because i´m Your Father, and all you, Angels Are my Children, and the Human Beings are my Children on Eath too".  
That Father´s Voice was born in Alex´s one. Alex turned in the prophet, when his Decision was taken. When Lucifer was defeated in his Seduction with the Michael´s Pupil.  
Michael had taught to Alex well. Noma was free of Lucifer´s power. Now, she was human, she lost her wings, but her mortality was taken by Alex, his mate now. 

God came to the Men, free of Lucifer forever. And Alex defeated to the Evil One, as Michael had done such centuries ago, before the men were covering the Earth, were created. 

"I will defeat you. Because i´m the Word"-had said Alex puting his hand on Lucifer´s black heart, though he had hited him so hardly in singular battle with his wings, almost cuting Alex by the middle.  
But the love of Alex by that Dark & Ignorant being was All. His love melted his power, "and Father banished to Him Forever in the Forgotten, the worst place where Lucifer could to be banished, much worst than the Hell"-Said Laurel to all the children that were in her school that St. Barbara´s morning. 

Laurel was teacher. She had made her magisterium in Alabama´s College with the Seven Prophets. 

His son David, was between the children. The groups had not been formed yet. with just seven years left since the Second Heaven´s War ended, the humanity was living every day like a God´s present, as a second chance. The Change, the Technology may wait 

-Then, teacher, teacher....What happened with the Archangel Michael? -asked Louis, the Wes most smallest kid, he had 3 with Eleanor, her girlfriend of his whole life.  
-Oh, my darling, The Archangel Michael was Called by God-said Laurel-i never met him, but all the Archangels after helps to Alex and recover her senses, were in the Light called to Heaven-she said.  
But Louis was like his father, he was shaking her head...without doubt he was not understanding anything.  
-God have children , but they ´re differents, Louis-Laurel said taking the child in her arms, they were in the beaach that day, while the mothers were waiting by them in the on the shore. Because in the Laurel´s opinion the children would undertand the God´s message much better near of the Sea, the most sacrest God´s creation.-some of God´s children live in the Earth...  
-We are!-shouted happy the children, jumping and raising their hands.  
Laurel laughed happy, with that spontaneous chorus to her explanation.  
-Yes, we are, and who are the God´s children in the heaven?? -she asked almost singing, as she usually made.  
-The Angels!-said the children.  
Laurel nodded, and after looked to the Sea.  
"Is the same sea where i was once, when i was lost, purifying my heart, before meet you, Laurel"-thought Michael, looking at her since the distant stones. The blue eyes of Michael were closed and her lips quivered. He was absolutelly exposed, as Jesus had been. Now he understand him. That way of love, was just own of the men, the God´s gift for them, something that neither an Archangel could understand. Michel, hiden, looked to the woman who was the only owner from his Heart on the Earth. 

In her late years, only next to the Sea, Laurel felt the God´s Greatness. 

-It´s time, children, tomorrow we´ll see us in the School-Laurel smiled with the the same angelic sweetness that had fallen to the Archangel Michel seven years ago. Laurel did not forget about the misterious outlander that had said to her once "your faith will bring Father´s back". 

-Mum can i leave with Elenor & Wes?-Her son David woke up from her thoughts...

-What? Ok...-he said, and when she saw how his son started to run next to his friend Louis, & saw too how Wes made to her his typical nodded´s gesture, taking in his arms to David.  
-David Wait, your forgot your backpack. Then, you Do not say that you are hungry-Laurel shoot to his son, who came back to her, suddenly. The blue eyes of her son, pierced her as a arrow. The child was so strange....his behavior so unpredictable...his eyes were blue, but but as cerulean blue that seem almost white.  
The anothers children from the school sometimes were calling him "phantom", because his eyes colour were chaning so often....  
But Laurel never did want that his son would suffer the trauma of to be treated by doctors who yet do not have the enought material. All the sick people of that era were really Guinea pigs for the doctors yet.  
Laurel know that only the God´s faith would keep his son health. He would have a lot of time for visit doctors in his life. David was a health child of 7, with dark hair, and almost white eyes.  
Everybody in Mallory knew who was his father. But they never asked to Laurel.  
Laurel kissed to her son in his cute face and let him go with Wes family for that day.  
-Bye Mum!-David smiled to her, while Louis stole his backpack. 

-Ah...finally!-said Laurel. She took all her all her personal things and goes deeper on the beach.  
She extended his blue towel on green sand, and sat down. Laurel breathed happy. She never thought that day would come. After all the pain that they support. After her almost sacrifice to who...? She can not remember....really. 

As Alex Lannon had done, everyone forgot about Lucifer, for Laurel all her past was a mistery, why they were gonna to sacrifice her...really neither Wes remember any of their rules in Mallory. They just were happy now and the present was the only thing that they have.  
Laurel took her Book. she was reading a classic one "The Count of Montecristo". Ah...she was reading on her favourite chapter, where The Count is about to see Mercedes, his young & first love again...  
As a teenager, Laurel pulled an apple from her bag and bit it, lost in the romance of the book.  
Edmond Dantes was like Michael, that man who died by herself, the father of his child, the love of her life. Because her husband Eric, a good man of Mallory who had the main store, isn´t.  
Laurel had married with Eric two years ago. He like Michael when arrived to Mallory, had a crush when he looked to the cute brown eyes of Laurel . He saw the same beauty, gentleness, goodness itself that Michael was watching again since the distance, without her knowledge. 

Michael saw how the Laurel´s child had turned around to kiss her mother and take his backpack. So, she was married.....Michael felt happiness, but too something strange, a feeling so primordial that ashamed him. Was not worthy or him. But the Son of God gave to him this opportunity and he did not fail again.  
Michael opened his dark eyes and flied away from the beach, into the sea. The waters received to the First Archangel, who opened all his glory on the sea, while long time. 

After a middle hour, Laurel knew that was time.  
She took off her clothes and with her swimsuit went to take a bath to the sea. The sea was in calm, and Laurel swam calmly dipping her black hair with both hands. It was great to feel the salt on your skin again. But suddenly something kept her from within. Her feet were arrested when she tried to leave. but can not...  
The waves came and went like lightning.

-Oh no, no...please, no....Please, What is it? -Laurel started to make circles, searching the source, but the beach was absolutelly empty...  
She felt herself lost. She did not cry, but a sensation of coldness took her. 

Laurel finally heard a strange sound behind her. But she did not turn around.  
She look to the waters, now in calm. And she saw the shadow, the great shadow. And then, the silence between these two beings. 

The fear, & more silence. 

Laurel, wet as a soaked and trembling like a leaf, she knew she had a terrible presence behind her. That Shadow...was...an angel...but much more majestic.

-Oh...my God! ...Wh...Who are youuu? -she asked clumpsy- i´m not worthy of look you. 

-But...Laurel you looked at me once-Michael said, covered her shoulders with her hands. The same hands that covered her face & her body once, seven years ago.  
Her voice was soft. and the terrible shadow turned in a tender memory. 

-Michael!-she said turned around now, and watching him, as he really was. Her dark wings now were almost grey with the sunlight...

Michael...her Michael was A God´s son.... 

The sea saw that noon to one daughter of men, kneeling between the waters before one of the God´s Sons. 

-Oh Laurel, i always wanted tell you-he said. And the fear dissapeared in both cases. His wings covered Laurel when They melted into a hug.  
An hug of golden, an hug of silver. 

-Michael....-the Laurel´s face was absolutelly dazzled by his Divine´s light, under his sweet voice-you shoulded tell me who you are, but if Was God´s will, for me too. I had missed you so badly, what you made by me....

Michael kissed her lips just once more time. And heavy tears falled from his cold eyes to his wings, envolving to Laurel. 

Both they left the waters and Michael did not hide his wings.  
Laurel went until her umbrella was with the rest of her things. But she can not stop of crying.  
-Michael- she said, while she took her dress-i needed you so much. Laurel sat on the floor , in her towel, while Michael stood, watching her as his long wings protected her from the sun.  
-I came here for see you, i just have this time, Laurel. I love you-he said-i need that you would know that.  
-And i love you too, Michael-she said embrancing him-but why did you not tell me the truth? You did not trust in me?-her tears again, in her cute face, force to Michael to touch her.  
-Because i wanted have you, i needed you so badly, and if you had knew my secret you never had been my love, my friend, my own faith. You showed me how the men could to be if they´d would want. You were just a mortal woman, while i was the most powerful Heaven´s Warrior. But when i met you, i was nothing .i was less than a man, and less than an archangel. I was only an outsider whom you defended, you understood him, you loving him. We Could defeat the same evil by you. By the faith that you put inside me, & that i shared with Alex. An unbroken faith you were for me while i had lost the mine , in the middle of the most darkness night i found you , as i told you when i met you.... Father drove me until you. You gave me to Alex´s faith too, i gave to him the same faith that you made born in me again, and i gave the same to him-Laurel´s brown eyes were looking him like when she had kissed him in the first time-and you taught to me what is to be a person again, how was to be loved, how was the Father´s love by us, and that all us were one, archangels or humans, angels or sinner, all we are ....

-All we are God´s children, my love-said Laurel touching his wing....closing her eyes and feeling the softeness of his sacred wings-i´m so proud of you, Archangel Michael-she said. 

-Mum, mum...i forgot...-in the distance, David appeared. And he kneeled before the splendid being standing before his mother.

-David, this is the Archangel Michael-said Laurel-you don´t have why fear him-she said, but like in a fairytale, David stood up and walking slowly he arrived until Michael´s presence, and closed his eyes too. Laurel was in shock.  
But David said just one thing. 

-Finally Father, because all is done-said touching his chest, and making to Michael feel the same emotion.  
-My son...-Michael snuggles up to his son and took him by the shoulders. 

-I´m not a Nephilim, father, don´t worry-said David-i´m only your son. I´m you-the cold Michael´s eyes laughed, while his lips smile too.  
That was the Jesus gift, his humanity. An human son. The Archangel embraced to his son., His brave & wise son. The Laurel & Archangel´s Michael son. 

Then the light of the sun covered them, blessing them.


End file.
